It has been proposed to insulate commutator bars by means of two or more sheets of insulating material such as mica and mica and glass tape. Likewise it is known to provide V-shape insulators and to dip the assembly in vacuo into a hardenable insulating substance such as Bakelite or an epoxy resin; likewise it has been proposed to apply a fluorinated ethylene-propylene band over a mica layer.